


Overwhelmed

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Beca Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Chloe gets overwhelmed during rehearsal. Beca takes her away for a bit.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my beautiful, angel friend who has gotten me through countless rough rehearsals, photos days and performances. Thank you for not giving up on me and always coming after me when I run away from my problems. You won't read this, and if you somehow are you won't know it's you, but I love you so much. I wrote this with you in mind.

As much as Chloe loved it, sometimes captaining the Bellas was hard.

There were the occasional days were nothing clicked. The girls didn’t gel together like they normally would, fights and arguments would break out they’d have to stop early to sort them out, something would go wrong with the speakers or someone would lose something, usually something vitally important like stand in microphones or dance shoes, someone would always end rehearsal nursing an ice pack, and overall it was just a giant disaster.

It was these days that captaining the Bellas was hard. They also always ended up being the first day of learning choreography.

And even though she had Beca to captain with her, and Beca was amazing at not only leading them and teaching them new content, but also getting them back in line (She was a lot scarier than Chloe, at least most of the time), sometimes Chloe felt the pressure. It was in her nature to take everything on board, and sometimes when things went wrong it overwhelmed her.

She watched as everyone flailed round in front of her, trying hard to get the choreography down but at the same time just goofing off and her eyes went wide, sad like a kicked puppy, and she felt a weight sitting on her chest. The sound of Beca yelling was muffled, muted, and she felt the tears start to prick in the back of her eyes.

She was tired, she was stressed, she was angry. She was just plain overwhelmed. She didn’t know how much longer she could manage without breaking down. Part of her wanted to scream, part of her wanted to cry, but most of her just wanted a hug.

Beca locked eyes with Chloe over the heads of Lily and Fat Amy and raised her eyebrow questioningly, able to see something was wrong from a mile away. “Are you okay?” She mouthed, eyes wide with concern. She knew how overwhelmed Chloe could get in situations like this, and given the way she was shifting from foot to foot, trying to pace without actually pacing, Beca knew it was only a matter of time until she snapped.

Chloe shook her head the tiniest bit, something only Beca could’ve been able to catch and nodded, giving her a reassuring smile before pulling her bag over and digging into it. She pulled out the first thing she got her hands on, her USB with the mix on it for the upcoming competition, the one they were learning now, and shot up from her perch on the piano bench.

“Shit!” She yelled as she stood. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

“Umm, you okay there Beca?” Cynthia Rose asked.

“I forgot my USB,” Beca said in a hurry. Chloe tilted her head at her, a little mad looking. She didn’t have time for this too. Beca locked eyes with her again, trying to convey what she was getting at, but she didn’t budge.

“You’ve got your USB there,” Amy pointed out, “Are you feeling alright? Are you going mad?”

“No, Amy, this is the wrong USB. This is the one with the other mix on it, not this mix. Chloe, can you come with me to get the other one real quick? It won’t take a second.” She turned to Chloe and widened her eyes a bit, but she still didn’t seem to get the hint. Beca sighed and shook her head.

“Why is that a two-person job?” Stacie asked, a smirk on her face.

Beca rolled her eyes and sent her a glare. “Have you seen that state of my desk? That thing’s a pigsty. If two people try to find it then maybe we’ll be back here before the end of rehearsal,” She laughed nervously.

“What happened to it taking a second?” Chloe snapped quietly. Beca sent her a look, more sympathetic than anything else, but didn’t take it to heart. She knew she was like that because she was overwhelmed.

“Please Chlo?”

“Fine, let’s go. Jessica, Ashley, you guys are in charge until we get back,” Chloe directed, letting Beca grab her hand and drag her out of the room, ignoring the protests from the others over who was in charge.

“I can’t believe you forgot the music Bec! That’s like, the most important thing. Out of everyone, I thought you’d be the most organised abut this sorta stuff, you’re literally our co-captain” Chloe said in frustration, letting out a puff of air.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Chlo, this is the music,” She said plainly, leading her around the side of the building.

“Then what are we doing out here?” Chloe exclaimed, hand not in Beca’s gesturing wildly, “We need to get back to rehearsal!”

Beca stopped them and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders, gentle but firm, and stared into her eyes. “Chloe, you were about to break down in there, I can tell. Also, you’re about to cry. I needed a reason to get out of there that was believable and my USB was the first thing I got my hands on when I went through my bag. We can go back if you want, but I think we should probably stay out here for a bit, okay?” She said, calm and soft.

Chloe’s face crumpled, the tears finally springing forward and she moved into Beca now open arms. Beca wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her down so they could sit against the wall. “Oh Chlo,” Beca said, clicking her tongue in sympathy. “You’re okay.”

“I can’t do it anymore Beca, it’s too much. I love them and I love doing this but it’s just too much,” She cried, her face buried in her hands as she turned more into Beca’s shoulder.

Beca nodded. They’d been down this path many times before, and Beca knew that despite all this she’d be back in there the next day with a bigger smile on her face, but hearing her cry over something like this, hearing how much everything was for her made her want to take it all on instead. If she could, she’d take all of this stress and responsibility from her, not that she wanted to be the sole captain of the Bellas, but just so Chloe wouldn’t have to deal with the added pressure on top of everything. She wanted to shield her from it.

But then she would remember that Chloe Beale doesn’t need shielding, because she’s strong and resilient and will bounce back the second she gets all her emotions out. If in reality shielding her meant letting her cry into her as they sat on the cold concrete against some uncomfortable tin, then that’s what she’d do.

“I know Chloe, I know, but it’s okay. Take a breath, you’ll be alright in a sec,” She coaxed, taking an overexaggerated to get Chloe to do the same.

Chloe sucked in a breath, and Beca smiled. “Good Chlo, good job. Now, can you give me a smile?” Chloe smiled weakly, lifting her head to look at her. Beca beamed. “There’s my girl! Come on, keep taking breaths.” She rubbed her arms up and down slowly, kissing her hair as her head fell back on her shoulder. 

They sat there until Chloe’s crying eventually turned into sniffles and hiccups. Chloe sat up, pulling out of Beca’s arms, and wiped her eyes and nose on the edge of her sleeve. “Sorry about that,” She breathed.

Beca shook her head. “Don’t apologize, you know it’s fine.”

“The first day of choreography sucks,” Chloe laughed humorlessly.

“Yeah, I know, but we always make it through.”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded, “Thanks for getting me out before something worse happened.”

“Of course, I’ve always got you,” Beca pulled her back in for a quick kiss and hugged her once more. “Are you ready to go back in now? We don’t want to give them more of a reason to start their conspiracies against us. I saw the look Stacie gave us when we left,” She asked.

Chloe took another breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready to go back now,” She said. Beca smiled and stood, holding out her hands to her. Chloe took them and hauled herself up, dusting herself off before the continued around to the front of the building.

Beca made a reach for the door handle until Chloe stopped her at the last second, grabbing her wrist. “Beca, seriously, thank you.”

Beca gave her a soft smile, kissing her cheek. “Always.”

Grabbing her hand, Chloe moved in front of Beca to push open the door, ready to take on the end of rehearsal.


End file.
